The Most Important Thing
by Demoninmysoul
Summary: It all started with a letter from Lily Potter nee Evans. What will happen when it is finally delivered? Time-travel, SSLE (Severus/Lily), (SSHP attraction)


**A/N.:** Okay, I planned this to be a oneshot. The end was the plotbunny, then came the start and now I'm searching for the other parts of the story but I like it so far, so I decided to share. Eh, enjoy?

And yes, **it will NOT be SLASH**. I'm aiming for Lily-Severus pairing if I can manage it.

* * *

**The most important thing**

'I'm so ashamed of myself.

You were my best friend, my confidant and practically my other half and I threw it away because of one word. I still remember the beginning.

I was playing with Petunia and just used my first accidental magic in front of her. In my young mind, I thought she'd love it, but she became jealous so fast and violently when she couldn't do the things I did.

You protected me. I still hear your shouting, telling her to leave me alone. I still see your form, running to my rescue with all the rage and determination your young body and mind could muster.

You taught me about the Wizarding World, you helped me with Potions, showed me the beauty of it, and I sincerely came to love the art of brewing thanks to you.

I remember our first trip to Hogwarts, both of us vibrating in our seats the whole train ride. You were hostile towards all the others, now I can guess how you saw things even then.

You were my friend, just as I was yours, but you were jealous of my future friends even then, you were possessive of me and now I can admit that I loved you for it. I felt precious to you, but as a child, I couldn't appreciate it. It was overwhelming then.

When we were sorted into Slytherin as you told me you would, I was a bit heartbroken, but I was determined to not let our friendship end. You didn't know, but I was fighting with the Sorting Hat all the way, pleading and threatening for it to put me into Slytherin, or even Ravenclaw. I wanted to be closer, but it said that while I could muddle through Ravenclaw, I was too fiery and brave to be anything other than Gryffindor.

I was a bit sad, but I was in my rightful place. I thought I could do it. How naïve I was.

As the years went by, I did my best. I loved studying together with you, and our free times spent together were the best. I was desperate about the Marauders though. They hated you, teased you, hurt and humiliated you. Now, many long years later I know they even endangered your life.

When I got to know that titbit, all the puzzle pieces fell in and I understood your fifteen years self.

I knew Sirius was just a vindictive arse and that James became enthusiastic when he started to have a crush on me, while Peter was and still is a rat. I'm not excusing Remus either, but he at least wasn't an active member there.

In fifth year, you were sullen and started closing off, distancing yourself from me. I was still naïve and forced you into confrontation after confrontation. I see the pressure your house mates put on you, and how the Marauders stepped up the cruelty to force you away and topped it off with my own blunt and stubborn response. You don't know how much I wish now that I've done something different.

Then you stopped speaking and I was becoming increasingly frustrated. I worked myself into a snit that reached its crescendo when you called me a Mudblood. Now, as I write my final letter to you, I can see how I blew that up. You tried getting me to talk to you, you tried apologising and I was too stubborn, too wrapped up in my wounded pride to accept it. I didn't spare a thought to your pride I KNEW you valued so much.

In my vulnerable state, I let myself become close to James Potter. Yes, he turned into a decent man, and gave me an adorable baby, but he's not you. He didn't protect me from my sister like you did, he didn't like studying and brewing with me like you did, he didn't feel as possessive as you did, he was not you.

Don't get me wrong, we had a good life, even if it's about to end, but I still wonder what could've been, if I was just a little bit smarter.

Albus was here just a few hours ago. He drew me away and told me about your meeting.

I'm not ashamed to admit, I was crying when he finally stopped. I had a hunch you changed in our seventh year, so I guess that's when you took up your Mask. But that you would still think me important enough even after all this time, to try saving me, to change sides and place yourself in more danger because of me, is humbling.

I just wish I forgave you, my first friend, my best friend, my secret love.

Lily'

Severus looked up to the youth who barged into his chambers after curfew, demanding he read the letter. His eyes were slightly damp, but he wouldn't let himself cry. No, he wouldn't show vulnerability in front of the spawn of James Potter.

"Why did you bring me this?" He demanded, his anger slowly overwriting all his other feelings. "Are you happy now, to see my vulnerable? Did I give you enough to feel good about yourself now? Are you glad that one mistake let you bastard of a father steal her from me? Get out! I don't want to see, or hear you for the rest of the year! If you so much as make a sound, I'll make sure you're expelled! GET! OUT!" He thundered, not even seeing how Harry wanted to tell him something before giving up. He didn't see how green eyes lost the last light in them and only registered that his order was followed long minutes later, when he was alone. He turned sharply to go back to his bedroom and lick his wounds in peace.

Yes, Lily forgave him, but he now knew how much he actually lost. He could've had it all.

* * *

Harry stopped just outside the door. He was not foolish enough to speak aloud in the corridors, even if it was late. He fished out his cloak, and slipped it around his shoulders and on his head. He stole up the stairs to the second floor and right into the girls' bathroom. He didn't register if Myrtle was there; his motions were mechanic, his senses closed to the outside world. He slipped down the slide and went into the Chamber.

The basilisk lay where he left it, close to the Chamber's mouth, slightly rotting, but in a generally good shape. It would've been his gift to Snape, if he saw anything beside his father in Harry tonight. He hadn't.

At sixteen, it was hard to see how he ended up in this situation, but so easy on the other hand. The pattern broke last year, when he wandered into the Pensieve uninvited. Yes, at first he saw two things. How much the Marauders reminded him of Dudley and his gang, and how beautiful but hurt his mother was.

So much happened after that.

Going to the DoM, Snape proving again that he was trustworthy, even after Harry breaching his privacy, Sirius dying, the Prophecy and a long-long summer filled with thinking and some letters.

His letters were a bit tricky to manage, but he had an ace up his sleeve. Hermione. Harry went back to the Dursleys with a clear thought midst all his other jumbled ones. He had to get them to let him write to Hermione, so she could forward them by owl.

His large dark bags, under his eyes, white thin face and solemn expression with unwavering gaze helped, his promise to not even make a sound if not asked to was good enough for them. He didn't utter a sound last summer.

He thought about Sirius, methodically building up his past from what he knew. The Dark family, sorted into Gryffindor, his pranks and escapades he shared in letters and the few times they met, the Pensieve memory, his stay in Azkaban, and everything after that. Harry had a few long nights and a lot of stubbornness to subdue, but he finally admitted to himself that Sirius was only waiting for a just cause to abandon his new prison and rush into danger. If it hadn't been him, it would've been someone or something else.

It didn't save him from all of his guilt, but he felt a bit lighter.

His similar examination of Snape was a lot harder and slower as he knew a man for longer and had a more than healthy amount of animosity for him.

He had to remind himself time after time to not colour his thoughts with feelings. He had to write down every single thing the man did, to be able to get anywhere. It was not unlike wading thought an extensive bit of marsh.

He had to scratch out a lot of commentary too. As every time he wanted to disparage the man, the picture of his laughing father flashed before his eyes.

What he got from the actions of the man was so different from the image he presented, that it took long days and nights to verify the validity of it.

Then he remembered just one tiny thing. Snape's face when he looked at Harry's mother. He knew that face. He wore it sometimes, even if he didn't have a person to direct at. Harry's was more wishful. He saw it on Ron, when Malfoy found them, but Ron's was lacking (thankfully) of any romantic inclination. He saw it on Dudley, with his toys and other things, but his was dirty compared to Snape's. He saw something similar on his aunt and uncle's faces when they watched Dudley.

It almost tore Harry apart.

He didn't share his findings with Hermione, but he owled Gringotts for any letter left by his parents in his vault, as he didn't even look for them until then. To his surprise, he got one. The one he gave Snape. It wasn't sealed, so he read it. Harry still didn't know if that was a good or bad decision.

The letter was Harry's peace offering. He knew it would hurt the man, and maybe he was too rash to judge, but he didn't think Snape would change towards him. He endured so much, a lot for Harry's mother, and – while Harry wouldn't admit this one even to himself – Snape deserved Lily more than James ever had.

So here was Harry, contemplating the present if they got together instead of James sneaking into the crack of their bond, and his will to live compared to that.

He sat for a long while before the stone statue of Salazar.

With all the snake statues, engravings and other motifs it was no wonder he started speaking in Parseltongue when he opened his mouth.

"I can only blame myself. I can already hear 'mione lecturing me about trusting in authority and not rushing into things. If I didn't do this or that. But I did and now I can't make up my mind.

"If I wasn't born, maybe there wouldn't be a Prophecy. Maybe there would, but Neville would be the one subjected to it. If there wasn't, Both my parents would be alive, even if they weren't together. Maybe Neville's parents would be dead, but would that be such a bad thing? To let them rest, and not give false hope to him and his gran?

"And Siri! God, maybe he would still be alive, without the touch of Azkaban and Remy would have his pack. Pettigrew…" He scowled at the thought. He didn't want that rat near his precious people, so he cut off that thought.

"And what of Voldemort? Would he have died temporarily that night? Is it so bad if I don't care?"

He stopped there, deep in thought. He finally said "_I wish I could turn back time_."

"ReAlLy? AnD wHy Is ThAt?" Harry's head snapped up, when he heard the grating voice. He almost dropped his chin to the ground when he saw hard stone eyes watching him. It was the statue.

If he knew this before, he thought wryly, he would've gone to the RoR, even if there was a chance for the others to find him there.

"If not for the mistake my mother made, I wouldn't have been born, my Potions Master would most likely be happy, and my parents would be alive not to mention my godfather and pseudo-godfather. I think they would be better off even if the war didn't stop."

"WhAt AbOuT yOu? Is It WoRtH yOuR lIfE?"

Harry sighed. That was the question wasn't it? But after losing even Sirius he was just counting back till he lost everybody else. Or till he died himself.

"If they were alive, happy, or even content, it would be _worth it_." He finally answered.

The next second he tried jumping to his feet, shouting, even Apparating, but he was glued to the spot, a large circle of symbols lighting up around him. He looked up with round fearful eyes to the statue. To his surprise, it looked down with a smile. "YoUr WiSh Is GrAnTeD. UsE yOuR tImE wIsElY." It said and then everything lit up even more, until he only saw white.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see… Black. He blinked his eyes some, before the vague shapes started making themselves known. He was still in the Chamber, and it was back to its usual semidarkness.

Now what.

He looked around, vaguely hoping for a sign that this was a dream, but the basilisk from behind him was missing, and that was just a tiny bit ominous.

With slightly trembling hand he took his wand out of his robe, and cast a _Tempus_.

'1976.07.01. 23:59' it read.

Harry passed out.

When he came to, he was hard pressed to remember why he was in the Chamber in the first place, but another _Tempus_ only supported his previous suspicions and told him that he slept for fourteen hours straight.

In his desperation, he turned to the still stone face of Slytherin and said "Talk to me Salazar." He would've continued, if he didn't see the mechanic opening of the mouth. His mind flashed back to his second year, and he slammed his eyes shut when he realized just what he said.

He didn't have a sword on him, no phoenix and no enemy except a basilisk if it fancied itself as such.

He heard as the huge mass of the snake slid out of the mouth and landed just before him. He heard as the tongue flicked out and tasted the air and him. Now that there was nobody to save and concentrate on, he freeze and found himself truly afraid. If he could've think clearly he might've even found it funny, how he now could appreciate all the people who were worried for him.

"**Who daress to dissturb my sslumber?**" she asked.

"**I d-didn't want to w-wake you, honest. I j-just wanted to talk to the s-statue.**" God, he felt pathetic. Stuttering like a first year Hufflepuff in front of Snape.

"**You were grannted a wissh!**" The basilisk exclaimed in surprise.

"**How do you know that?**" Harry demanded, fast forgetting his previous fear. He almost opened his eyes, before squeezing the lids back together tightly.

"**I wass the wissh of the wizzard beffore you. He ffound thiss placce and when he didn't ffind anytthing of vvalue, he told me, he ussed it to get away ffrom otherss to work hiss anger out in peacce, away ffrom idiotss. He wisshed ffor the mightiesst ssnake and I became. I'm ssad he ussed me to kill hatcchlingss. What did you wissh ffor?**"(1)

"**I wished to come back in time. The one before me is destroying our world. It seems futile to try stopping him, so I want to know that the ones important to me are at least happy.**" He felt the magic shift in the air. "**What are you doing?**" He asked as the currents settled down.

"**My kind iss not the mightiesst becausse our gazze killss. We ssee the ssoul off the being beffore uss. Ssee iff it'ss whole or in pieccess, iff it'ss tainted or purre. I wanted to ssee iff you were wortthy off my alliancce, ssincce the previouss betrayed my trusst. You may open your eyess now.**"

Harry did so, and to his astonishment, he was looking into enormous yellow eyes, with green pupils. An alive basilisk was an awe inspiring sight, to say the least.

"**Thank you.**"

"**Now tell me about your world and wissh.**" Harry did. He told her about his life, the Wizarding World and Voldemort. He told her about the Prophecy and the deaths of his family and the danger to others, like Cedric and Mr Weasley. He told her about his second year and while telling about Ginny, he realized that even if she was possessed, she was essentially pure. By the end of his tale, he was sitting with his back to sturdy scales, with the huge head in his lap, his hand absentmindedly petting the beast. He could swear he felt it snuggle up to him.

At one time, he snapped his fingers for a gesture or another, and to his astonishment, a house elf materialized before him. He quickly looked down, but Her eyes were closed – as his other hand didn't stop petting her luckily.

He found out that now he was a favoured of Hogwarts with the blessing of the ancient snake. The positive part was that he could ask for food and drink for the both of them. The elf brought it without fuss and was dismissed after being thanked.

The basilisk turned out to be more like a wise bunny than a bloodthirsty monster. (2) She nuzzled and was generally being cute, and even if the hopping and the fuzzy fur didn't check out, Harry found her adorable (and comfy, but don't tell her that).

In the end, Harry found a friend and confidant while she found a companion. As she was bound to the school, Harry couldn't even try whisking her away to a safe place sadly, but she promised to bite through the diary or any similar objects for him.

Harry was content to call a house elf for dinner and request a bed to the chamber. He would not have much time if he succeeded in changing the past. After all, he couldn't exist if he wasn't born.

* * *

The next day he ventured out, more precisely into Salazar's mouth, and from there into the Forbidden Forest. She may have been a wish, but she had to live and hunt somewhere. Of course, her part was hidden from anything or anyone with conscious, so only 'mindless' animals ventured to her territory.

Harry was content to track down to the Three Broomstick and floo to the Leaky Cauldron from there. As he only had some change on him as money, he wanted to avoid paying for anything, but he finally conceded defeat, when he found Lily's home in a phonebook on the muggle side of the pub. He would have to catch a bus somehow.

Harry sighed. So much for easy travel.

He trudged up to Gringotts and was busy praying as he passed the guards.

As it was a lazy summer day and late morning in particular, there were only a few people around. Harry went up to a free goblin and requested some privacy and help. It was a displeased and sneering goblin that led him to a nearby bare stone room.

"What do you want?" He – at least Harry thought it was a he – snarled.

Harry gulped, but shook himself before he answered. "I'd like to know if there's a way to see if I have a vault. I'm not sure if there is one actually." He shifted uneasily as the goblin stared at him.

"That costs ten galleons. Do you have the fee?" He purred, but the last word turned into an ugly sound that Harry didn't even want to describe.

"I, no. Can't you take it from Hogwarts' account?" Harry asked hopefully. All his plans could be crushed so easily and he didn't even do anything.

"Not likely." Harry easily detected the growing disgust. "Hogwarts account is handled by the house elves to circumvent any foul play from the humans. The ingredients and tools are bought by the house elves and any orphan in need of funds get a small vault automatically, by the castle's magic. As you are neither an elf, nor eleven, I don't see how you would be given any money from there."

Harry had to ruthlessly suppress his snicker at this declaration. Maybe he had a chance after all. Given to him by a snake. Well, there was one way to find out. He snapped his fingers.

As the Hogwarts elf popped in, Harry politely asked about that ten galleons, and got it. The goblin was not really pleased that he had to waste more time with Harry, but he knew his duty and was fast to pull out two papers.

"This one" he held up his right hand, with a classic yellow parchment in it "is what we call a hereditary litmus paper, while this, " he held up his other, where he held a white, almost blue paper that was more like what muggles used "is a magical one. As a wizard, you can have inheritance by blood, or magic." He put both sheets down the table near Harry, and held out his hand. "Now give me your hand, so I can draw some blood for the first." He said with a sharp sadistic grin.

Harry was not happy, but he endured the Cruciatus, he bloody well would deal with a cut. To his astonishment, the goblin used his nail to draw blood from a puncture wound. So much for sticking that finger into his mouth after the test – he thought.

A few drops later, he was released and told to put his other hand on the magical litmus paper, and push his magic into it.

He did so as well as he could, and when his efforts were successful, he sat back down.

From the blood, there were two rows only. It read:

Potter estate effective 1981

Black estate effective 1996

That was depressing, but thankfully not too revealing – at least Harry thought. The goblin of course was tipped off to Harry's time travel by the dates. These papers didn't tell a person's future, only their past. That meant that Harry's past included 1996. He would report it, but there was no reason to confront the teen.

The magical one read:

Slytherin estate effective 1976

Prince estate by Unbreakable Vow effective 1980

Gryffindor estate effective 1993

Pettigrew estate by Life Debt effective 1994 (3)

Well – Harry thought – that was enlightening. He couldn't believe he had so much magical claim, even if now, he only had the Slytherin one he could use. Speaking of Slytherin.

"Is there anyone else who can access the Slytherin vaults?" and that simple question brought back the sneers and glares. He managed to close the vault to any other being not authorized by him, just to be sure.

He was accompanied by the same goblin down to his vault. It was a long way down in the double digit section and was filled with multiple times as many galleons as Harry had had in his old one. At seeing this, Harry opened a small vault for his once hated professor, and transferred enough gold there to be enough for clothes, food and books, even potions supplies. He got the key, and was sure to reinforce that the owner was Severus Snape, only him, and nobody, even with the boy's permission, was allowed to take any money.

He was frankly getting on the goblin's nerves by that point, so the order was double checked, and the new key given to Harry, as he requested it to deliver by hand.

The goblin in question bolted from her place as soon as Harry stepped out of the building and went to her superiors.

Though it wasn't a known fact to wizards, goblins had only female tellers. The cunning and sharp mind was left to them, as the males were warriors and smiths. She smirked a bit at how blind the humans were, but quickly snapped back to her original purpose. She had a report to make.

* * *

Harry was just getting closer to the house of Lily Evans when it happened. He took almost an hour to even find the right bus, not to mention the actual ride and finally he was out of that iron contraption and making his way down the road when he was brutally shoved from behind.

He landed on his knees and elbows, which was a painful matter, but because of all his previous similar 'games' played on him by Dudley, he had sturdy and thick skin there too – and his hands and feet and so on.

The next second he was turned, his wand out and a curse on his lips, when he looked up he freeze.

It was Severus Snape standing over him, his worst scowl on his face, before he took the other teen in. Then he started looking perplexed – well, as much as he let himself show the emotion.

"Who are you?" Severus bit out. "Potter's cousin I bet. What are you doing here? Came to make a mess of everything even in summer?"

"Now look here Snape. Just because I look like someone you know, don't you think I have my own personality?" Gosh, Snape didn't change in all the years Harry travelled through from the looks of it.

"I know your kind! Arrogant, spiteful, cruel, pampered little shit!" Uh-oh, it looked like he was getting into it, the red haze clouding his eyes and brain. Harry got up slowly, and patted himself down.

He abruptly slashed his hand through the air. "Stop this nonsense now." Harry wouldn't admit it, but he took the style from Snape's future, teacher self and was quite smug both by how well he delivered and by the immediate reaction it got.

"Now, before you jump the gun again, I'm here to see both Lily Evans, and no, that is not your business, and you, which I'll tell you all about when I've talked to her." Harry heard the growl even before it had the time to manifest properly and sighed. He was just about to talk, when Snape started accusing him Again.

"Oh, yes, I can just imagine what you want with her and me, separately! You have to do better than that to fool me!" Wonderful, he was already working himself into another snit, Harry thought.

Harry knew he was going to curse himself for his next actions, but he was a Gryffindor. He took a deep calming breath, stepped up to the gangly teen and took off his glasses. His unmistakable green eyes drilled into startled black for a long moment. Harry finally said, quietly, "trust me with this. I know you and I know her. I just want to talk. I promise to answer some questions when we meet after." Harry couldn't resist, he brushed light fingers across a pale cheek before stepping back.

It was hard for Harry, he didn't know those black eyes could be so captivating, but he had a mission to accomplish. He wouldn't have told a soul, but he found the other teen almost endearing, cute. And he would sooner die than say that he could picture a black kitten in the place of the future potions master. A very angry and hostile kitten, but a kitten nonetheless.

He finally arrived at the designated house, and rang the bell.

"Well, hello dear, how can I help you?" A middle aged kind looking woman opened the door, and Harry was rooted to the spot. His grandmother. She was a brunette with brown eyes, but when the sun shined just so in her hair, it didn't only show her few white hairs, but a red shine too, that was sure to have been passed to Lily.

Harry took a fortifying breath and steeled himself. "Hello, ma'am. I'm here to talk to Lily Evans. May I?"

"Sure lad, do you want to come in?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. He didn't want her family overhearing their talk. "Thank you, but I'd like to stay and maybe take a walk with her. I'll wait here if it's not a bother."

"Just a minute then." She replied, and shut the door. It didn't take a minute to see Lily wrenching the door open. Her face took on a look between angry, exasperated and blushing, before it melted into perplexed.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Come, take a walk with me, I'll tell you everything." And so they took off.

They walked in an awkward silence to the nearby pond, unknowingly quite near to a brooding young man who was lying under a group of bushes.

They sat down in silence, before she turned to him. Lily had her hands on her hips, her eyes determined, her posture rigid. Harry saw this exact look on Hermione's face before she pulled every thought and secret from him. He raised his hands in immediate surrender, but that didn't stop her from asking her first question. "Who are you?"

Gosh, Harry thought if my mother is a born Gryffindor, than now I have proof that 'mione belongs to us much more than to the Ravens.

"Okay, okay. My name is Harry and I'm sorry, but I can't really tell you much about myself, but one thing. I know what happened with you, and I'm kind of here to help."

She snorted. "Oh yes, I can just see. You help me become James Potter's new girlfriend right?" She sniped, and Harry had to press his hands to his mouth not to let his laugh escape. She sounded exactly like Snape there.

"No, not really, but I'll get to that. Tell me about Snape." He said finally.

"Why? To use it against him? I may be a muggleborn, but I'm not an idiot!" She huffed, and stood up intent on leaving right away.

"Oh? So you care about him? I thought you hated him for the M-word!" Harry said lazily, buffing his nails on his shirt and wondering where exactly he stored his Snape, and now his Malfoy imitations till now.

Lily turned sharply on her heels, red halo of hair burning around her. "You don't know anything!" She exclaimed. "Don't you dare say a bad word about him to me! He's my best friend!"

"That's why you didn't talk to her all summer." Harry quipped.

"He hurt me! Do you know how much it hurt hearing that word from him?" Lily's eyes were starting to water, but Harry was on a roll, and was determined not to look at her, else he might waver. The sound of teeth grounding together before didn't help either, but he ignored it for now.

"Yes, and he didn't have a reason to lash out at all, right? He just attacked you unprovoked…"

"Well, no but…"

"And of course he didn't feel anything, did he?" Harry chanced a look up from the corner of his eyes.

Lily looked down now, and slowly took her place next to Harry again. "Well, no, I don't think… He was attacked… but I just wanted to help him!" She blurted out, but she seemed to start thinking of the incident in more depth.

"And you expected him to react with what? Gratitude?" Harry needled.

"Oh God no, he's too proud, he would've wanted to deal with his problems alone."

"So what would he do…?" Harry asked, his voice lower than before, he didn't want to distract her from her thoughts.

"I'm an idiot!" She burst out suddenly. "What was I thinking? Noble Gryffindor saving a poor soul? Like I didn't know him from childhood!" She got up again, this time more intent, and thinking while she prowled around next to Harry. "Like some brainless chit I barge in and play the hero and expect him to what? Feel good that I saw his pain? Playing the fairy tale prince indeed. And placing Severus in the role of the damsel in distress, oh Merlin what was I thinking? No, don't answer that, I wasn't thinking at all! And then I go and cry to Potter? To that insensitive bully of all people? My hormones overrode my brain it seems! I have to talk to him!" She stopped abruptly and was about to turn when Harry jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"You act like a Gryffindor again. Tsk-tsk. Running head long into things without a thought. You can talk to him tomorrow when you cleared your head. For now, my job is done with you, so I will talk to him now. I have dibs. (4)" Harry said casually before winking. "I won't hurt him, promise." He said smiling now sincerely.

Lily nodded, looking into Harry's eyes. Those were unique eyes, and if there weren't thick ugly glasses in the way, Lily would've seen her own eyes staring back at her, but Harry's identity was saved for now.

She went home, and Harry flopped down on his back to contemplate their conversation before he had to talk to a hostile kitty cat. I mean a hostile teenage boy.

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the summer and the shade of the trees.

He was rudely wrenched out from his contemplation of his Slytherin traits and their sudden appearance when the bushes next to him started rustling.

Harry opened his eyes just a bit, and woe and behold there came just the person Harry needed to talk to next. He closed his eyes quickly, faking obliviousness to see what Severus intended to do.

Severus was… gobsmacked. He expected Potter to act like, well Potter. Now it was either a trick to get Severus' trust, or he didn't know. But those gorgeous green eyes, Lily's eyes were so sincere, but he looked like that pompous git. He went back and forth for a long time, debating before he went to the other boy.

He stood there for a long time, just gazing down on Harry. Severus forced himself to see past the glasses and hair. The first thing Severus noticed was the size. This guy was tiny. While Severus knew he was bony on his best days, Harry didn't even have height. Severus carefully bent down, and took the glasses. Harry had clean cut jaw and straight nose – if there were signs of that nose being broken repeatedly – like James, but his lips and cheekbones reminded Severus of Lily, as did the ears.

Those piercing green eyes opened, and Severus was startled to see how close he got in his inspection. He stared into them before coughing once and withdrawing.

Harry felt his breath catch when he opened his eyes. The picture of Severus being inches from him, above him made his heart race oddly, but the moment was broken shortly. Harry held his hand out for his glasses, which were returned.

"Who are you really?" Severus asked, when he seated himself on Harry's other side.

Harry smiled a bit. "Like I said, my name is Harry." He sighed. "But I guess I'll have to share my knowledge with someone. I came to change things after all."

Severus' eyes sharpened. Normally he would've asked 'where' Harry was coming from, and change what, but Harry's eyes and hair together made him suspicious. "When did you come from?"

Harry smirked. "Knew you would get it. Wanna guess how far?"

"I'd rather not think about it." The sourness was palpable in his voice. Harry didn't have to guess much, to know Severus didn't want to think about his love marrying and giving birth to the baby with a man Severus hated with all his being.

"Sorry. I'm from 1996. And frankly, it's not a future you want to live through. But, I won't tell you more now. You just make sure James doesn't get his hoofs on Lily and don't you dare join those idiots with the crazy master!" Harry got up and glanced back at Severus.

Severus for his part was speechless. His eyes were round and his mouth open. "You can't mean the Dark Lord." He sounded faint too. "He's the greatest wizard alive. He'll bring back the greatness of magic."

Harry couldn't help it, he face palmed. "You gotta be kidding me. What did they say he'd do? What did he offer?"

Severus blushed but looked up defiantly. "That we would make those filthy muggles see that we're above them."

"Oh, yes, and I see how Lily would like her parents enslaved, tortured or murdered." Harry winced at the heavy sarcasm in his own voice, but the change was instant. Wide, horrified eyes looked back to Harry. "Look, I know your dad's as bad as Petunia and her family is, but if you attack the muggles at large, you'll find yourself against muggleborns and half-bloods who love their family and friends, hell even so called blood traitors. Aaand I almost forgot why I came here originally." Harry took the key from his pocket, and handed over. "This is the key to your new vault. There isn't much in it, but I think it'll be enough to start. Only you can withdraw money from it, no permission no proxy. I don't want you to have to depend on others, because that's just too dangerous in Slytherin."

Severus moved to give the key back. "I'll not be your charity case." He said, and Harry felt his heart warm. This boy, man, whatever was strong, and nothing broke him even in the future. He slapped the back of Severus' head anyway.

"Don't be an idiot. Would you rather I collect a price? Demand that you repay me? It isn't even my money – well, now it is, while I still exist, but you'll have to pay Lily back." He got the idea then, almost slapping his forehead in the process for not thinking about it before. "How about this, you take care of her, protect her when I won't be able to – and I mean physical, magical, financial, emotional and any other way she may require – and I'll consider it repaid. But you have to know, with this, to be able to take care of her in every, and I mean EVERY way, you can't join the madness brigade." Harry peered up through his fringes, awaiting judgement.

"You would place her wellbeing in my hands?" The voice was soft, insecure now. Harry didn't have to think about his answer.

"Of course. In the future you may hate me for my father, but you saved my life countless times. I know you are capable of great things. You have the power, the will and the stubbornness needed. But if you fail, I'll hunt you down myself." His voice and face darkened for the last sentence, but it couldn't erase the trust and confidence he had in Severus.

"What happens if I do join them?"

"Lily won't be in your reach anymore for one." Harry said, but sighed. He decided to trust the teen, and he would. If they did the same to Harry, he would've had better chances not to run headlong into danger…

"Okay, here's what I know. 'The Dark Lord's' real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I didn't search for his history, but he was a student fifty years in the past from '92, so around '42 he was sixteen or so. Now that I think about it, he's old even now. Anyway, he claims to be the heir to Slytherin, but I'll tell you now, he was found unworthy even if he's a Parselmouth. Umm, okay. The Death Eaters are mostly old dark families and any and every psycho that likes torture murder and the like. Fenrir Greyback, the one who turned Remus when he was a kid is part of that band. So are Crabbe and Goyle, or will be, whatever. They ARE so called pureblood, but they don't have looks, brains OR magical power to them. A true example of inbreeding. And they claim to be better, pf, don't kid me. Sorry, got a bit distracted." Harry stopped then, blushing a bit.

"How do you know when He was at school? And how do you know his real name, if it really is that."

"Yeah, long story. He had a diary that possessed a girl and opened the Chamber of Secrets again, which by the way is guaranteed to fail this time, and his memory or whatever told the name and they said through the school that it was opened once fifty years prior to that. Blamed Hagrid for that stunt, the ass he was. Of course had all the teachers beside Dumbledore around his little finger. Being a Prefect and top of the class and all. I bet he had his tongue deep in all the teachers' asses as it would go too… I went off again, sorry. Anyway the Chamber isn't a concern anymore. The diary is, but that's another thing." There was a longer silence. "Okay, I went on about Him quite enough to give you leads if you want to investigate him. I better get going now. I still have some things to work out. Send an owl if there's something, even if it's the Marauders. You know the name, and I'm staying at Hogwarts."

Harry saluted jokingly before hailing the Knight Bus. The Basilisk was waiting for him most likely by now.

* * *

(1) I was whispering this to myself to get it right, and for me it sounded good, if a bit funny. I recommend trying it.

(2) I'm currently reading The Black Bunny (ID: 5432341), so it's a kind of tribute to it.

(3) I won't even try going into months or days here. As Harry got the approval of the basilisk just now, the Slytherin one was just activated. The Prince – aka Snape – one was an estimate, and all the school year ones were at the end of the year, before holyday, so for Sirius' account it happened at the end of the 1995/96 school year, in '96 around June or so. That goes for the Chamber in second year ('92/93), where Harry got the sword and Pettigrew's life debt too ('93/94).

(4) I'm not sure if this is the right word, but I didn't want to write 'I have prior engagement' – it was too formal for the tone I had going there.

2014.03.17


End file.
